


Barry helps Iris through her labor

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Pregnancy, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: After nine months Iris is ready to have the twins and Barry stays right with her





	Barry helps Iris through her labor

When Iris wakes on the morning of June 20th, not much is different. That is of course she's feeling a small pain in her abdomen. She turns towards Barry and watches him sleep and smiles. His auburn hair sticks to his face. Suddenly the small pain that Iris feels becomes bigger. She yells quietly. This wakes barry up. His eyes fly open and he sits up beside her. "Barry I think I'm in labor." She tells him.

 

Barry smiles largely and he takes her in his arms. He presses a gentle kiss to her temple and then to her belly. "So their finally ready?" He asks. Iris nods at him with fearful eyes. Barry's smile turns to a frown when he sees her worried face. "Don't worry baby, you remember what I told you?" Iris nods. "That you'd stay with me throughout my labor." She whispers softly. Barry presses a a gentle kiss against her lips. "Come on we need to get you to the hospital." Iris smiles and takes his hand

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**4 hours** _ **later**

Iris finishes breathing through a particularly harsh contraction. Barry strokes her hair and presses a kiss to her temple. "It can't be too much longer now." He breathes. Iris looks up at him and he looks down at her with pure affection on his face. He leans down to kiss her she accepts the kiss. Their lips move slowly against each other. Iris breaks the kiss when she feels the next contraction coming on. "I love you." She breathes. "I love you." Barry breathes. She takes his hand and fights back a moan.

**-**

**-**

**_3 hours_** _**later**_ "

Iris when I tell you to push then push." The doc for tells her quickly. Iris nods frantically. Barry quickly wipes away the sweat on her forehead. "You got this Iris. In a few minutes we'll be able to see our son and daughter." He tells her. Iris feels the next contraction coming and then the doctor tells her to push. "Push Iris!" The doctor says

 

Barry squeezes her hand as she yells. "Good job, the first baby is crowning." The doctor says. Iris nods as tears flow down her face. "Dad would you like to see?" The doctor asks. Barry's face pales and he looks like he's going to be sick. "I-I think I'm good." He says. The doctor nods. "Again Iris, push!" The doctor says. Iris pushes and the first baby enters the world.

 

everything suddenly becomes hectic. Iris falls back into Barry's arms. He strokes her arms and kisses her forehead. She closes her eyes to rest before the next baby. Barry stands up and the doctor notices Barry. "Want to clip the cord dad?" He asks. Barry nods. His eyes shine with happy tears. He quickly clips the cord and the baby boy is placed in a blanket. Barry brings him to Iris. Iris touches her son's face. "He's beautiful." She whispers. Barry nods, swallowing down the emotion in his voice. The next contraction hits Iris swiftly. Barry hands the baby boy to the nurse and gets back behind Iris, preparing for the girl.

 

_**15 minutes later** _

 

Barry holds the girl in his arms while Iris holds the boy. Barry kisses her temple. "I told you that everything would be alright." He whispered to Iris as he watched their daughter sleep. And Iris knew he was right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot! Feel free to leave any opinions!


End file.
